


Restarted

by SyntheticDragon12



Series: Restarded [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: A/B/O/tober 2020, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Ancient D'ni, Angst with a Happy Ending, C-Support (Fire Emblem), Episode: s03e10 H. Con - 172, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gas-N-Sip (Supernatural), Gen, How Do I Tag, Interspecies Relationship(s), K-pop References, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon-centric, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Minor Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Multi, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Original Character(s), Other, Past Relationship(s), Peter B. Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Protective P. T. Barnum, Q Continuum, R&R, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), The X Factor Era, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Trans Moira O'Deorain, Underfell W. D. Gaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticDragon12/pseuds/SyntheticDragon12
Summary: Morty's life is forever changed when he meets another version of himself on the streets of his dimension. This Morty is everything the original is not: cunning, posh, articulate, and he possesses a distinct sense of fashion. How will Morty react to his doppelganger's mysterious proposition? And how does Rick fit into this? Read to find out.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Doofus Rick & Jerry Smith, Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty)/Reader, Evil Morty/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Evil Rick/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Miami Morty/Miami Rick (Pocket Mortys), Morticia (Pocket Mortys)/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez & Summer Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Summer Smith, Rick Sanchez/Unity, Stan Pines/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Tiny Rick/Morty Smith
Series: Restarded [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159031
Kudos: 2





	Restarted

The air was pungent with the sweet smell of intestinal gas. Rick Sanchez has been eating Baconators from Wendy’s, and the grease was proving too much for his geriatric digestive tract.  
“Ouch oof my stomach bones, M-Morty.” Rick looked to his trusty 16+ year old sidekick, Morty. The prime shipping age.  
Morty glanced up at him with eyes watery from all the braps. “Aw jeez, Rick. Could you maybe hold those braps in?”  
“No, Morty. I want you to brrrrrp smell them.” Rick burped out.  
Morty gagged.  
“These braps, Morty. They’re something special. They’re something to be celebrated, Morty. You have to smell every molecule of my braps, Morty. It’s gonna be a learning experience for you. A moment of teaching. These braps, Morty, they’re going—running through my uhh my digestive tract, and coming out of my asshole, Morty. My big, greasy, fat, thick, wrinkly asshole. You wanna see it, Morty? You wanna see my asshole?” Rick began to unbuckle his pants, unbeknownst to him that Morty had already left amidst the rant. Rick looked around, dumbfounded with his pants at his ankles.  
“M-Morty?” He called out sadly as tears began to form in his eyes. Once again he was abandoned.

Morty wandered the streets, thankful to be free from the brapful air of Rick’s garage.  
“Aw jeez, I’m so thankful to be free from the brapful air of Rick’s garage.” Morty said outloud. The day was bright and clear, with birds chirping in the sky. Not too many cars were on the road, which was great for Morty who enjoyed walking in the middle of the street instead of the sidewalk. 

“Excuse me, my dear boy...” A voice spoke to Morty from across the street. Morty looked over, seeing an alternate universe version of himself sitting on the sidewalk curb. He sported an eyepatch over his left eye, and a red spider on the collar of his silk black shirt instead of a tie. His hands were grotesquely stretched, with long, inhuman fingernails that gripped onto an empty Wendy’s burger box. A few coins lay in the box, but nothing too valuable. Morty looked up at him, his brows creasing with confusion, as well as intrigue.  
“... Y-Yeah?”  
“My dear boy, I don’t suppose you may have a few shillings to spare for poor Oogie Boogie Morty by Mr-Unlight on Tumblr dot com?” The strange Morty asked.  
Regular Morty blinked at him. “Uhh...”  
Oogie Boogie’s lips stretched into a wide, uncanny grin. “You see, my dear boy, I am a Diazepam addict. I require shillings in order to buy Diazepam and crush it up and put it in my decaf coffee.”  
“Oh, uhh--” Morty raised a hand to scratch the back of his head nervously. His hairline was already receding from both ends due to Jerry’s subpar genetics. “Well I uhh—I don’t have any money. But my Rick probably has Diazepam. He has a lot of drugs in his garage that he makes.”  
Oogie Boogie’s eyes widened at the mention of Diazepam. So close at hand, and yet, so far out of reach.  
“Your offer is tempting. But, my dear, sweet boy, we must conjoin assholes.”  
Morty blinked at him and lowered his arm back down to his side. “What? Wh-why?”  
“I cannot move from this spot unless we conjoin assholes.” Oogie Boogie explained.  
“Oh, well that’s okay. I can just go get you some--”  
Oogie interrupted him with a loud, terrifying shriek. The birds scattered from the trees. Even the wind stopped, as if too afraid to speak over Oogie Boogie.  
But the loud shriek did not come from Oogie Boogie. It came from...  
Morty turned around, and there stood Rick Sanchez. His pants were still at his ankles.  
“Don’t conjoin assholes with him, Morty!” Rick shouted. “He-he-he’s conning you, Morty! He can move just fine, he just wants your asshole to be connected to his!”  
Oogie Boogie Morty hissed like a snake and shot up to his feet. The Wendy's box fell from his grasp and clattered onto the sidewalk, all of the coins clinking against the concrete. “Rick Sanchez!” He cried out.  
Rick spat out the toothpick he had in his mouth, then replaced it with another toothpick. “Oogie Boogie... We meet again...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
